1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to riveting apparatus. In particular the invention relates to riveting apparatus suitable to be driven via rotatable drive means such as a power drill or the like.
Rivets adapted for use with the apparatus of the present invention comprise a rivet sleeve having a flange at one end and a mandrel insertable through the rivet sleeve. The mandrel has a head at one end diametrically larger than the bore of the sleeve. When the mandrel inserted through the sleeve is pulled and snapped off by the riveting apparatus, with the sleeve inserted through workpieces, the workpieces are joined together by the flange and the other end of the sleeve which is deformed radially outwardly by being pressed by the head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Manually operated riveting tools are known, for example as described in Australian Patent Specification 538902 by Taiyo Seiko Co. Ltd. However, a disadvantage of manually operated tools is that they require considerable physical effort to operate particularly when used repetitively or when tackling big riveting jobs such as roofing, fencing etc. or when using large gauge rivets which require more effort to fix.